


Capiche

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I feel like I could turn this into something longer, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie, Matchmaker Gabriel, Police Officer Castiel, Police Officer Dean, but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heavy blush stained Cas's cheeks. Given his current track record with the precinct's new captain, he'd venture to say that it wouldn't go very well. He could hardly look at the handsome man with the bright green eyes without breaking down into a bumbling idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, could this line _be_ any longer?" Cas groaned as he dramatically threw his head back to stare petulantly up at the ceiling. 

"Stop whining. It's not everyday you get to meet the love of your life!" Gabe chided. 

"You mean the love of _your_ life," Cas shot back, his eyes narrowing as he brought his head back up to glare at his brother. 

"Same diff," Gabe replied unaffectedly, causing Cas to glare even harder. "It's still your favorite show." 

Cas sighed and glanced around again, his eyes scanning the crowd around them more out of habit than anything else.

"Will you stop doing that? You're off duty," Gabe chided. 

"Sorry," Cas mumbled. "Force of habit, I guess."

"Well, turn it off! It's not like your boss is gonna pop up outta nowhere to ask why you aren't following proper protocols for crowd control."

A heavy blush stained Cas's cheeks as he imagined how that particular meeting would go. Given his current track record with the precinct's new captain, he'd venture to say that it wouldn't go very well. He could hardly look at the handsome man with the bright green eyes without breaking down into a bumbling idiot. "Yeah, I seriously hope not." 

"Gabe!" Someone suddenly called out from behind them. Both brothers swung around to find a perky redhead bouncing toward them. 

"Charlie!" Gabe cried, rushing forward to pull her into a tight hug. "How have you been, Kiddo?" 

"Amazing!" She enthused as she squeezed back. She held up her left hand. "I got engaged!" 

"What?!" Gabe yelled, grabbing her hand to examine the ring she sported. "That is a big-ass rock!"

"Yep! Gilda asked me the same day it became legal," Charlie explained. "At first I thought we'd just run off to the courthouse right then and there, but then she said that she wanted to have a proper ceremony with the big reception and everything." Her hands flailed about as she spoke, and Cas had to duck out of the way twice. 

"Wow, okay. That's nice and all, but look at your ring!" Gabe cried, still examining her hand. "Yeah, first order of business this weekend, Cassie: I definitely need to find myself a doctor to marry."

"Cassie?" Charlie asked, glancing at Cas. 

"Yeah! This is my baby bro, Castiel Novak," Gabe introduced. "Cassie, this is Charlie. We met at VanCon last year."

"Hi," Cas greeted, extending his hand toward Charlie, which she promptly ignored in favor of pulling him into a tight hug. 

"You're the cop!" She recalled as she pulled away, and Cas nodded. 

"Yes, I am," Cas responded simply. He glanced at Gabe, only to find that his brother had already been distracted by something on the far side of the room. The brevity of his attention span was astounding. Cas rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Charlie. 

"Wow. A man of few words," she was saying with a grin. "I like it." 

"Trust me, with Gabe around, there's nothing else I could be," Cas said, and Charlie burst out into a loud laugh. 

"I like you, Cas," she decided. She smacked Gabe on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me he was so funny?" 

Gabe, who was still staring off in the distance, jerked his attention back to her. "Sorry, what?" 

"I said why didn't you tell me your brother was so funny," Charlie repeated. 

"Oh, that's Cassie, all right. A great big ball of laughs," Gabe mumbled, his eyes flitting away again. 

"What the hell are you looking at?" Charlie wondered, turning around to try to find it. 

"Him," Gabe breathed reverently, pointing at someone in the distance. 

"Which one, taller or shorter?" Charlie asked, and Cas turned to look, as well. 

"Taller," Gabe whispered. "Definitely taller." 

Cas was suddenly spinning back around, his entire body hunching inward. "Shit!"

"What?!" Gabe asked, suddenly alert for the cause of his brother's distress. 

"It's him!" Cas hissed. 

"Who's him?" Gabe asked at the same time Charlie said, "It's who?"

"My boss!" Cas whispered.

"Wait...your new boss that you have a raging crush on?" Gabe clarified, glancing around again. 

"Shut up! Yes! Holy shit, it's like you did a summoning spell or something. He's right over there!" Cas subtly pointed back behind him. Gabe, lacking any and all subtlety, spun around to see where he was pointing. His eyes widened. 

"Wait, that tall, gorgeous piece of ass I've been ogling is your boss?" Gabe wondered, but Cas shook his head.

"No, the shorter one in the suit," Cas hissed. 

Gabe let out a sigh of relief. "Good, good! I was afraid I was gonna have to fight you for him."

Cas shot him a dirty look, but remained with his back toward where his boss stood. 

"This'll be perfect! You can introduce me to my future husband and future brother-in-law in one go!" Gabe said. 

"Shut the hell up, Gabe," Cas muttered. "Dean isn't your future anything." 

"Why?" 

"First, because he's my boss, and relationships between co-workers are kind of a big no-no. Second, and more importantly, because he's straight," Cas explained, his tone long-suffering. 

"Who says?" Gabe challenged. 

"Says the ex-wife that he had a kid with," Cas shot back.

"He might be bi?" Charlie supplied hopefully, but Gabe was already speaking over her.

"Hmmm...yeah. Sucks for you." His eyes returned to study the taller man standing with Dean. "Doesn't mean I can't go intro–" 

"Don't you dare!" Cas snarled. 

Gabe let out a weary sigh and held his hands up in a signal of surrender. "Okay, okay! But I will never forgive you for this!" 

The line moved forward, so Cas shuffled along sideways, trying to keep his back to the pair across the room. 

"Is he still there?" He asked after a few moments. 

"Uhhh...yeah," Charlie replied. "No...wait...it looks like he's headed this way." 

"Shit," Cas muttered. Maybe he wouldn't see him in the middle of this long line of people...

"Please don't see me. Please don't see me! Please don't see me!" Cas chanted under his breath. 

"Cas?" The familiar voice cut through the noise of the crowd around him, and Cas felt elation and panic fill him in equal measure as he stiffened up. 

_Shit._

Cas spun around, a wide smile plastered across his face. "Captain Winchester!" He squeaked. What the hell had happened to his voice? He cleared his throat and tried again. "I didn't expect to see you here!" 

"Yeah, I, uh, didn't expect to see you here either." He glanced down at Cas's jeans and t-shirt. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so...casual." 

Cas shrugged, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "It is my day off," he mumbled, his tone defensive.

Dean's eyes widened. "Right! I don't think there's anything wrong with it!" He hurried to assure Cas. "It's actually a really good look...um...on you..." He trailed off lamely and ran a hand over the back of his neck. 

Gabe leaned over to whisper to Charlie. "Wow, how very hetero..." 

She snickered but shut up when Cas glared at her, even though he hadn't been able to hear Gabe's remark. Luckily, that meant Dean couldn't have heard it, either.

"So you're a fan of..." Dean glanced back down again, trying to find the name of the show on the shirt. "Dark Light?"

Cas blushed and nodded. "Yeah. My brother and I are both huge fans," he explained, gesturing toward Gabe. 

"Your brother?" Dean asked, his eyebrows lifting as he turned to the shorter man. 

"Yeah, this is my older brother Gabe."

"Hey! I've heard _a lot_ about you!" Gabe said, quirking his eyebrows suggestively.

The blush on Cas's cheeks deepened as he fought to keep the smile plastered on his face and to not strangle his brother right then and there. 

"All good things, I hope," Dean joked, but his eyes were filled with...something. Before Cas could figure out what that something was, his captain was turning toward the tall man. "This is my brother, Sam." 

"Hi," Sam said, reaching to shake each of their hands, "Cas, Gabe, and...?"

"I'm Charlie. I'm a friend of theirs," she interjected cheerfully. 

"So, are you here for anything specific?" Cas asked Dean, trying to keep his voice casual. He didn't want to sound like some crazed stalker. 

"Nope, I'm actually just checking in on Aaron. He's on foot patrol for the event, and I figured I'd stop by to make sure everything's okay. Plus I wanted to say hi to Sam," Dean explained. 

"That's nice," Cas replied lamely. 

"Yep," Dean said, popping the P. He glanced up at Sam and then frowned at him for some reason before turning back to Cas. "What about you? Is this the only thing you're here for?" 

"Uh, yeah. I don't really have time to be into a lot of stuff. But, uh, Gabe wants to stop by some other displays before we take off." 

"Awesome," Dean commented. Silence fell over their small group again until Gabe asked, "What about you, Sam? What are you here for?" 

"Uh, I'm actually the manager for the convention," he replied with a smile. 

"Wow...big job!" Gabe praised. 

"Eh, it's not so bad," Sam assured him.

Dean glanced down at his watch and frowned. "I really need to touch base with Aaron and get going." 

"Yeah, okay," Sam agreed. He smiled at the group. "It was nice to meet you all." 

"Same," Gabe and Charlie replied in unison. 

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Cas," Dean said before turning away with his brother in tow. 

Cas hadn't realized how far along the line had moved during their conversation until he heard someone yell, "Next!" And then he was being shoved forward for his photo op with two of the cast members. 

He was so busy greeting them that he didn't see Dean turn around, didn't see the fond smile that crept across the captain's features as Cas laughed at something the actor said. But Charlie, who was still waiting in line with Gabe, had the perfect vantage point. 

"Gabe!" She whispered, grabbing his arm. 

"What?" Gabe asked. 

"Look!" She hissed. He glanced up to find Dean staring at his baby brother. "Would you look at those heart eyes!" 

"Straight my ass," Gabe muttered to himself. 

"Gabe, I fully expect to see the two of them dancing together at my wedding reception in four months. Capiche?"

"Capiche," Gabe echoed with a smirk.


	2. Subtle. I like it.

Christmas music filtered over the PA system, filling the Knights of Columbus hall with soft background noise. Several officers and other desk employees milled about, quietly speaking amongst themselves. 

Gabriel sighed from his spot beside Cas. "This is such a bore! Can we please go?" 

Cas didn't even look up at him as he responded. "Nope. According to Missouri, I'm supposed to stay for at least an hour. And you were the one who tagged along with me, might I remind you!" 

"Look, all I heard was party! How was I supposed to know that your precinct was the boringest ever! Besides, you're only sticking around to try to see Dean." He drew out the name until Cas slapped a hand over his mouth, looking around frantically to make sure that no one else had heard.

"Will you shut up? I'm not, okay? He's not even here," he hissed. He pulled his hand back with a yelp when Gabe licked it. 

"See, you were looking for him!" Gabe cried happily. 

"I wasn't looking!" Cas retorted as he wiped his hand on Gabe's pant leg. "I just...noticed." 

Gabe threw him a wink. "Sure ya did, Cassie." When Cas didn't rise to the bait, Gabe sighed. "I'm gonna go find someone more interesting to talk to." 

He started walking through the room, his eyes scanning the area for potential companions. He paused when he saw a big black woman engaging in some very suspicious activity. 

Missouri stood by the punch table, her eyes shifting around as she pulled out a flask and dumped it into the bowl. She'd just stuffed it back into her purse when Gabe slid up beside her, his expression suspicious. 

"Whatcha doing?" 

"Nothing! Here, take this to Cas," she ordered, handing him a cup that she'd poured. She looked up then, and her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Who the hell are you? You don't work here," she accused. 

Gabe smiled widely. "You are correct, madam. I am Gabriel, Cas's handsomer, much more charming older brother." 

The older lady snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see about that. Look, take that to your brother."

"Why? Are you trying to take advantage of him? Because I don't think he'd be interested," Gabe whispered conspiratorially. 

Missouri shot him a disdainful glance. "Boy, I know! That boy is head over heels for Dean." 

"Ah, so other people have noticed?" Gabe murmured. 

Missouri rolled her eyes. "Everybody at the precinct's noticed! But no matter how many times we throw them together, those two idiots keep holding out. Well tonight, that's changing!" 

"How so?" Gabe wondered, sipping from the punch he was supposed to be taking to Cas. 

"We're getting them both drunk—" 

"You're getting them drunk with one flask diluted into an entire bowl of punch?" Gabe interrupted. 

Missouri rolled her eyes. "There was supposed to be an entire bottle of Jack to pour in, but little miss blonde over there," she pointed over toward the corner where a petite blonde woman was drinking straight from the bottle, "decided to hog it all to herself." 

The woman didn't even pull her lips from the bottle as she flicked them off. 

"Anyways, we were going to get them drunk then shove them under the mistletoe," Missouri confided.

"What mistletoe?" Gabe asked, glancing around. 

"The mistletoe right up..." Missouri started to point toward a doorframe, but then drew up short. "Where the hell is the mistletoe?" She looked around wildly until her eyes landed on someone. "Garth!" She yelled. 

A scrawny guy with big puppy dog eyes and a dopey smile ran up. "What's up, Missouri?" 

"Where's the mistletoe?" She pointed toward the empty doorframe. Garth glanced up, his expression confused. 

"I don't know! I put it there not five minutes ago!" He defended. Missouri let out a long-suffering sigh and pointed toward the hall. 

"Go find it then! And you go with him!" She ordered, pushing Gabe along. "I'll get Cas his drink." 

As Gabe and Garth moved down the hall, peeking their heads into each doorway as they passed, Gabe asked, "So who all's mixed up in this scheme of yours?" 

Garth shrugged. "I don't know. Everybody, I guess?"

"Seriously?" Gabe asked, letting out a low whistle. "I didn't realize it was that bad between them." 

"That's just it! It's not between them! Like, they barely even acknowledge each other beyond polite _hello's_ and head nods, at least face to face. But then when the other one's not looking, it's like..." 

"Heart eyes galore?" Gabe supplied. 

Garth nodded. "It's heart-wrenching, man!" 

They searched in silence until Gabe spoke again. "Not that I'm not all for this, but isn't it against some sort of code or policy you guys have? I mean, Cas keeps saying..." 

He was cut off by Garth's snort. "No! Is that what he's been telling you? Trust me, Missouri's head of Internal Affairs here. If it broke some kind of rule, she wouldn't allow it. They just have to fill out some paperwork or something." 

"Sure, that makes sense. The big black lady out there..."

"Missouri," Garth supplied. 

"Yeah. Her. She said you all kept throwing them together?" 

"Yep," Garth confirmed but didn't expound further. 

After a couple seconds, Gabe rolled his eyes. "Care to share?" 

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff. Sending them on stake-outs together, accidentally locking them into evidence lock-up for an afternoon, sending them undercover to a LGBT convention as an engaged couple." 

Gabe snorted. "And Cas actually went for that?" 

Garth chuckled. "Missouri can be very persuasive." 

Gabe whistled lowly. "And they've still managed to keep their hands to themselves? Cassie has more self-control than I gave him credit for. Aha!" He cried when he opened another door. "Gotcha!" Garth poked his head in to see what he meant then groaned frustratedly. 

He stalked over to the couple making out in the corner and yanked the mistletoe away from where the man was holding it over their heads. "Balth! That's for Cas and Dean!" 

Balth pulled away from the pretty brunette, his lips swollen and red and stretched into an unrepentant grin. 

"Sorry, love. Couldn't help myself!" He shot Gabe a leacherous wink. "Care to join in? Ruby's all up for sharing."

Gabe looked like he was actually considering it, so Garth grabbed him by the arm and yanked him from the room. "Not now!" 

He dragged Gabe back out to the common area and held up the mistletoe. Across the room at Cas's table, Missouri nodded stealthily then turned her attention back to Cas with a smile. 

Garth grabbed a chair and stood on it to attach the mistletoe again. "Okay, everything's in place!" 

"Why this doorway?" Gabe asked as Garth jumped down. 

"Well, it leads to the bathroom. So, if they go for the bathroom at the same time, they'll meet here. Plus it's centrally located, so even if they don't go to the bathroom, we can get them near here then shove them under it."

Gabe nodded approvingly. "Subtle. I like it. When is Dean getting here?" He wondered, glancing around. 

"Well, Sam was supposed to take him out for a beer—or three—and then bring him here." 

"Wait, tall, gorgeous Sam with the hair and the eyes and the everything is coming here?" Gabe asked, his eyes shining with excitement. Garth nodded. "Well then, looks like maybe I should have a couple more cups of punch myself!" 

\-------------

They'd just shoved a fifth glass of punch into Cas's hand when a loud burst of laughter filled the hall. The group around the table all glanced up, expecting to see another young officer dragging his girlfriend toward the mistletoe. Instead, they were met with the sight of Dean being dragged through the room by a pretty redhead who was very obviously drunk. 

They all heard Cas's sharp intake of breath, and they each felt their hearts crumble with that single sound. Missouri looked to Sam, her eyes sharp and accusing, but the younger Winchester only shrugged apologetically. 

"Who's that?" Gabe asked. 

"His ex-wife, if I'm not mistaken," Cas replied, his voice flat. "Excuse me, I think I'm going to call it a night." He downed the glass of punch he held and stood, barely pausing to grab his coat from the back of his chair. He started heading back toward the front hall, purposefully avoiding looking at the couple, so he didn't see the desperate look Dean threw toward him. 

Emma looked around the hall, giggling and waving at people, but then she saw the mistletoe hanging in the doorway and let out a loud squeal. She began tugging Dean that way, laughing giddily at his attempts to dissuade her. 

Cas's steps slowed when he realized that Emma was tugging Dean right into his path; there was no way he could avoid the couple if he went to the front hall. But he couldn't really turn around and walk back to the table without making it obvious that he was avoiding them. His eyes flew to the mistletoe doorway. He could sneak down that way, hide out in the bathroom until the party was over. 

Missouri, Gabe, Garth, and Sam watched as Cas hurried toward the doorway, his only hope for escape. They weren't the only ones watching him though. Dean's eyes followed Cas, and he felt something twist inside his chest. 

Ever since he and Cas had shared that one heated kiss during the undercover op at the LGBT convention, he hadn't been able to get the other man out of his head. Yeah, the kiss had been for the case, part of the job, but it had still made Dean feel more alive than he had in years. 

After, he'd tried to give them both some space. He'd distanced himself from the gorgeous detective who worked for him. Now, though, watching the other man's heart very obviously break, he knew he couldn't do it anymore. He needed to make his move before Emma could make hers, and he needed to make it big. 

He picked up his pace, his expression determined as he marched toward Cas. 

"Holy shit," Gabe breathed. 

"Is he about to do what I think he's about to do?" Missouri questioned, her tone disbelieving. 

Cas made it to the doorway mere seconds ahead of the couple. He could hear Emma behind him saying in a sing-song voice, "Get ready to pucker up!" 

He tried to rush through, tried to avoid any contact with the couple, but at the very last moment his foot caught on an uneven tile in the doorway. He stumbled forward, his eyes widening in surprise as he barely caught himself against the door frame. And then there was a hand wrapping around his wrist, a big hand with long fingers, a hand whose touch he'd memorized under much different circumstances, halting his escape. 

Cas spun around to find Dean right there, his green eyes boring into Cas's as he wrapped an arm around his waist. "You heard the lady. Pucker up!" 

And then Dean was covering Cas's mouth with his, claiming a hungry kiss from the detective. Cas froze for a split second, but then he moaned into Dean's mouth, his eyes sliding shut as Dean's lips moved against his. His own hands came up to cup Dean's stubbled cheeks, his fingers stroking gently along the skin there. 

Gabe, Garth, Missouri, Balth, Ruby, and Jo stared on in shock. None of them could decide if they were more shocked by the way Dean, their normally uptight boss, devoured Cas's mouth or by the way Cas, their equally uptight head detective, enthusiastically returned his kisses. 

Gabe was the first to break the silence. He threw his hands up in the air with a triumphant whoop and yelled, "Way to go, Cassie!" 

The others immediately joined in, adding their own support for the couple. 

"What the hell?!" Emma's voice cut through the cheers, sharp and angry. Dean pulled away from Cas, smiling warmly at the other man before turning his attention back to his ex-wife. "Like, what the actual fuck? Are you, like, gay now?" She asked, her tone disgusted. 

Cas stiffened in Dean's hold, his entire body tensing, preparing itself for the blow when Dean would laugh it off and pull away, just like he had before. The pain spiked fresh in his mind as he thought of that night when Dean had kissed him under the stars. It had been part of their cover, but it had still been perfect. Until Dean had pulled back and written it off as part of the job and nothing more. 

He began to pull away from Dean, ready to plaster another fake smile on his face just long enough to escape. But then Dean's arms were tightening around him, pulling him back. 

"I'm with Cas," he explained gently. 

"So you're gay," Emma supplied. 

Dean shrugged. "More like bisexual." 

Emma gaped at him for several more seconds before finally releasing a huff. "So you're into dudes?" 

Dean smiled down at Cas. "I'm into him." 

Cas's blush was so adorable that Dean had to steal another kiss, pulling another cheer from their friends and another groan from Emma. Missouri took pity on the woman and walked up to hand her a glass of punch. 

"Come on, come on over here with us," she encouraged, guiding the woman back over to their table. The others continued to stare enraptured at the couple in the doorway until Dean cleared his throat and sent them a pointed look. He jerked his head back toward the table, shooting them a meaningful glance, but none of them quite picked up on the hint until Cas cried, "Oh my god! Would you please give us some privacy!" 

And then he was dragging Dean into one of the empty rooms and slamming the door shut behind them. 

Gabe smirked. "Subtle. I like it!" 

As the others headed back toward the table, Gabe pulled out his phone and texted Charlie. _Cas's date for your wedding is set._

Charlie texted him back immediately. _Fucking finally! Now we've just gotta work on finding you someone._

Gabe's eyes immediately flitted to Sam, and he couldn't help his little smirk as he texted Charlie back. _Don't worry. I got someone in mind._

He pocketed the phone and headed straight for the taller man as he called out in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Sammy! Why don't you come over here by this empty doorway with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I posted this ages ago, and I had several people ask about continuing it. However, I've been hella busy with work and school. But I'm about to finish up the semester, which means more free time to write and post and other fun things!! So here's the follow up to that chapter for those who asked. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
